Headlights
by Duchess Whitehearth
Summary: The day of her eighteenth birthday, Kelly Winchester went missing from a motel in Raymond, Mississippi- never seen or heard from again...Until Lucifer is let out of the cage.


**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

March 15th, 2000  
Raymond, Mississippi

* * *

"Kelly, I'm fine." Sam insisted as he tried unsuccessfully to get out of the bed. His sister- who was a year older, nearly a foot shorter, and deceptively strong- simply put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Kel-"

"Don't you _Kelly_ me." She warned as she put the covers back over him. "You've got a temperature of a hundred and six. You're not getting out of bed."

"Maybe because it's because it's three hundred degrees in here and you keep putting a cover on me." Sam tried once more to get up, only to be pushed down once again. "Kelly, I've got a paper due."

"Don't worry because you're not going to school, you little nerd." She told him. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Kelly beat him to it. "No arguing," He closed his mouth. "If you're good and don't give me any trouble, I'll ask your teacher if he can give you an extension."

"You're the best." Kelly smiled and leaned forward.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She said. "But not today. Now get some sleep." Kelly ordered as she went over to the couch with her magazine. Sam looked like he was about to argue, but Kelly knew how tired he actually was; he was asleep in minutes.

Kelly stayed on the couch for the next hour, trying not to let her worry get the best of her; Sam's fever had raised two degrees since she took his temperature last and she was considering taking him to the hospital. Their father would be pissed, though, which was the only thing stopping her at the moment.  
Fighting the urge to wake Sam up and take his temperature again- after finally getting him to actually go asleep- Kelly stood and put on her shoes to make a trip to the vending machines outside.

Leaving the room, Kelly made she she had her room key with her before she made her way towards where the vending machine was. She realized that Sam did have a point when it came to the heat; it was almost a hundred degrees out which was unusual for March's in Mississippi. Pulling the band from around her wrist, Kelly gathered up her hair as she walked and put it in a quick ponytail. If anything, that only made her hotter.

Suddenly, Kelly stopped; she could feel eyes on her. She didn't know from what direction or who it was, but it was putting her on edge. To be fair, everything had been putting her on edge ever since she woke up at morning. She was trying to rationalize it as worry for her brother, Dean, who was currently out hunting a ghoul with their father. She couldn't help but worry, though as it was all she was allowed to do.  
Despite the fact that he had pushed Dean into hunting and then allowed Sam to once he turned twelve, Kelly's father never allowed her to hunt- instead, pushing her into the role of caretaker; she cooked and she cleaned and that was it. Her dad always said it was because he didn't think she could handle it, but Kelly knew it had a little to do with the misogyny that came with living with three males. Of course, she knew how to hunt; Dean had been tasked with teaching her how to use a gun and Kelly had excelled at hand-to-hand combat (which she did when she was locked up in whatever motel they were staying at while her brothers and dad hunted), and she had read her dad's journal cover to cover. So, yes, Kelly did know how to hunt...in theory as she was never allowed to learn by practice. She was planning on changing that, however; she was eighteen now- legally an adult- her father couldn't keep her away from hunting now if he wanted to.

But, since she had only turned eighteen when she woke up that morning, Kelly decided that it wasn't the best time to get into a fight with her dad and had instead planned to give her very convincing Let-Me-Hunt-With-You-Or-I'll-Just-Go-Out-On-My-Own-And-Probably-Die speech when he and Dean returned. For now, she would just take care of Sam, who at the age of seventeen, still refused to take grape flavored medicine.

Looking around, Kelly made sure that there was no one watching her from one of the parked cars or the windows of the motel rooms, but the feeling still didn't subside. She was just about to abandon her trek to the vending machine and get back to Sam when she noticed the slow rocking of a car a few feet away. The fogged up windows gave away exactly what the two inside were doing and Kelly immediately felt relief; glad that it was just two people getting it on in a car and not something to actually to afraid of.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Just as she was about to turn around, Kelly was blinded by an impossibly bright light. She tried to shield her eyes, but couldn't tell where the light was coming from.

That's when the sound started- if she could even call it that. It was more like high pitched feedback from a microphone, but in this case it was like the feedback never stopped and it was playing straight into her ears. Clamping her eyes shut as she fell against the wall, she slapped her hands over her ears but couldn't block it out. How could she when it was so loud that all the windows of the motel and the cars parked in front began to shatter?

Eventually the sound got too high for her to take and she couldn't help but let out a painful scream as blood dripped from her ears.

Then, like magic, that light and the sound were both gone...

Along with Kelly.

"Kelly!" Sam yelled as he rushed out of the motel room, having been woken by the sound. He ran towards the vendings machine just as the couple exited the car that they had been in. "Kelly!"

"What the hell was that, man?!" The guy demanded, but Sam paid him no attention. "What the hell happened to my car?!"

"Kelly!" Sam called again. "Kelly!"

But Kelly didn't call back- in fact, that was one of the last time Sam even heard her name said aloud.


End file.
